


From Now On

by Rayne99



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, HYUNSUNG, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-08-14 16:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayne99/pseuds/Rayne99
Summary: Jisung and Hyunjin were known around the university to be arch enemies much to the despair of their mutual friend groups, but after about a year of attempting to fix things between the 2 stubborn males their friends had pretty much given up. But maybe an adorable new student, and a series of almost too perfect to be coincidental coincidences things may turn around for the two boys.Hopefully the story turns out better than this summary





	1. The Theories

When asked why Hyunjin and Jisung disliked each other so much the students of JYP university had it pinned down to 3 possible answers. The first revolved around Lee Felix, the most loved boy in the school. Felix had taken the university by storm, with his bright attitude, refusal to give up, and random outbursts of dancing whenever he felt like it. Felix had joined the school dance team within a few weeks of entering the school, scoring one of the highly coveted positions. Members of the dance team travelled around the world for competitions, were sought out by scouts regularly for shoots, and were frequently near Hyunjin the unofficial prince of the school. Hyunjin and Felix hit it off nearly right away, with the prince asking many questions about Australia and complimenting Felix dance style, and Felix being happy to find someone who shared his passion, and spending hours talking to Hyunjin about Korea and comparing their styles of dance- within a week the 2 were practically inseparable. A few weeks after the auditions the story started spreading like wild fire, about how a couple of people who had tried out for the team and failed had attempted to corner and humiliate Lee Felix in the student union. The poor boy had looked shocked, trying to translate the insults that they threw at him, at this moment Han Jisung had entered the room and seeing what happened leapt into defense mode to protect the new boy. The 3 students made the mistake of not backing down and decided to swing at Jisung when a small hand flew up and caught the punch. It turns out Lee Felix has been trained in multiple style of martial arts and he made sure that the bullies knew it on that day. After that day Jisung and Felix became close friends, frequently seen in corridors bringing smiles to other people’s face with their infectious laughter, and loud meme references. A few weeks later when a few members of the school caught Hyunjin and Jisung yelling at each other in a class room and having their mutual friends drag them apart before they swung at each other (which evidently was about to happen due to Jisungs clenched fists), and Felix standing in the same room with teary eyes instantly started the rumour that the fight was over Felix and his close friendship with both boys, leading both boys to fight the person they felt was stealing their ‘best friend’. Some people even theorized that it was due to them both being attracted to the Australian, but that theory was instantly crushed when Jisung was seen squealing and jumping around Felix and Changbin (one of his best friends, and co-producer in his rap group) when they announced they were dating. Hyunjin for his part was seen bursting into tears and threatening to kill Changbin if he hurt his friend- while pulling them both into a hug. 

The second theory involved not so much Jisung and Hyunjin, but Minho and Hyunjin. Minho and Jisung were known around the campus for their friendship, in fact many people had thought they were dating until one day Minho had come storming onto the football pitch just after JYP had won the finals and pulled team captain Bang Chan into a passionate kiss. Minho would later insist that it was to congratulate his boyfriend and that he figured it was time to tell people they were dating, and nothing to do with the cheerleaders who had been all over Chan. Everyone in the school knew that Chan was Minhos boyfriend, Jisung was like his little brother, but his cats were the real love of his life. Minho and Hyunjin got along well, the second practically idolizing the former for his dance skills, and they were great friends despite their ongoing playful argument over which animal was better: cats or dogs. It happened one day exactly a week before the legendary fight, Minho had brought his new kitten Dori to the vet just before class and hadn’t had time to run back to his apartment before his class started, but his friend Woojin had agreed to drive the kitten home after his own class finished, so Minho was waiting in front of the Science building for him. Dori had been getting pretty irritated in her cage so Minho had decided to let her out, and give him a little bit of comfort and time to stretch his legs. He’d brought the kittens leash with him to the vet so he slipped it on and amassed quite a crowd of students cooing over the adorable kitten (and the equally adorable boy who hovered near by it protectively at all times, with the rare smile on his face usually reserved for his boyfriend.) At that moment Hyunjin walked by with his dog Kkami whom he’d volunteered to participate in a de-stress session for the students that involved playing with dogs. All the other dogs were already in the building but Hyunjin had decided to nip around the outside of the university just once in case the dog needed to go to the toilet. The second Kkami daw Dori he went dashing towards him yapping excitedly. It took Hyunjin a few seconds to gather his bearings and to yank his dog back before he could touch the cat. Dori in response to Kkami had gone scrambling back alternating between whimpering and snarling, and when Minho had rushed to gather the cat into his arms (thanking God he’d kept him on a leash) he had received multiple scratches and bites from the cat before managing to get her back in her cage. Onlookers would report that Hyunjin had apologized multiple times, his guilt evident as he teared up begging for forgiveness. Minho had been fuming with anger and just stormed away, cradling his cat’s cage in his arms and snarling about keeping “that fucking rat away from them”. The two boys had evidently made up on their own terms, and within 6 days were seen joking around and talking during dance class (much to the relief of the members of the dance team who said that a cold Minho who worked everyone till they wanted to collapse, and an unable to focus Hyunjin who looked as though he was about to cry every second and was messing up on easy steps, practically rendered all the practices useless). A day later Hyunjin and Jisung were seen in the classroom screaming at each other, and Minho was the one who had been seen before Jisung had gone storming into the room Hyunjin was in, begging Jisung to calm down. Everyone knew that Jisung was fiercely protective of his friends, but despite being friendly to nearly everyone very few people could say they were close to him, therefore it was totally plausible in the students minds that his best friend and his best friends cat (almost) getting hurt would definitely be enough to trigger the legendary argument.  


The thing was despite running with same group of friends no one could really recall the two boys really interacting apart from within their group. Various combination of the group of 8 were see all the time hanging out between, outside, and inside class, but never Jisung and Hyunjin alone. There was no real knowledge if they had met before or at university as they had been seen with their group since day one of their classes (minus Felix, and Seungmin, who had all joined the university and the friend group one term later). This was why the third theory wasn’t a widely believed one, but rather the wishes of many students at the university who believed that the traditionally handsome Hyunjin would look adorable with the cute muscular squirrely Jisung. It was more of a joke than a legitimate theory that the argument the two were seen having was a lover’s fight that resulted in a heart breaking break up. The pain of a heart break was seen to be one of the only things which would keep the feud going as long as it had. Since that day Hyunjin and Jisung couldn’t be alone in the same environment for too long without fighting. The group of 8 was still seen hanging out and laughing together, but not nearly as much and even an outsider could see a clear rift between Jisung and Hyunjin. Everyone could also see that the whole group desperately wanted everyone to get along (especially Felix, Chan, and Minho) but at this point it looked as though it may take a miracle for that to happen.  



	2. The Roomate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Jeongin, and a few other characters, and some swearing.

Jeongin tried desperately to come up with a good excuse as to why he shouldn’t walk into the room in front of him. Maybe his new roommate was changing? Maybe they were in the middle of an emotional break down (much like the one he was trying to avoid)? Maybe there was a drug deal going on, and if he walked in he would be guilty by association and would have to start a life on the run which would ultimately fail and end with him being in prison and his family disowning him and- “Um excuse me?” Jeongin leapt about a foot in the air, a tap on his shoulder drawing him out from his spiralling thoughts. A boy stood behind him, his eyes wide with concern behind his glasses- damn it, he was really cute in an innocent puppy-like way. He was wearing a neatly pressed blue vest on top of a white shirt, with white shorts and round glasses, a large suitcase rested at his side with a dark blue backpack on his back clearly filled to the brim. “Um hi,” Jeongin said trying not to blush as if it wasn’t bad enough he was naturally shy, being around someone so cute only made it twice as hard to remember how to speak. “Hi,” said the boy, “Um do you mind moving, I’d like to get into my room.” This was his room that’s cool, oh- OH. “Oh right, of course, sorry” Jeongin stuttered leaping back (almost falling over his own suitcase in the process), he hovered by awkwardly as the boy stuck his key into the door and opened it, before turning around to address him as he reached for his suitcase. “So is there a reason you’re just standing there?” Oh shit, “Oh um this is my room too. I just didn’t know if someone was already in there, or if I was going to be bursting in or what was going to happen, I mean what if they yelled at me. Not that I think you would, you seem very nice but I-”. Jeongin was cut off by the boy laughing, not in a malicious way but in a way that made Jeongin smile, despite his nerves, “You are too cute- Nice to meet you roommate I’m Seungmin” “Oh um I’m Jeongin”. The 2 boys stood there awkwardly for a moment before Seungmin gestured inside the room, “So do you want to come in?” “Oh, yes, sorry”. Blushing furiously Jeongin hurried into the room, almost forgetting his suitcase in his haste. Oh well, at least the first challenge of university had been completed, he’d made it into his room.  


Seungmin, Jeongin quickly found out was a very nice guy, blaring Day6 music as he set about preparing his half of the room while asking Jeongin about himself, and encouraging Jeongin to ask his own. Jeongin quickly learnt that Seungmin was in his second year majoring in photography, with a minor in journalism, was a very neat person (within 5 minutes he’d threatened him with violence should there be any food or old clothes left on the floor), and enjoyed singing- he offered to put in a good word for Jeongin at the choir auditions. Jeongin for his part shared that he was studying to become a teacher (hopefully one-day teaching kids), his own love for music especially trots, and shyly asked Seungmin to try not to make too much noise at night as many days he had early morning classes. After stating the last one he instantly felt awkward and tried to backpedal but Seungmin waved it aside insisting that he would do his best it would just be on Thursdays when he closed at the local orphanage he worked at that he may be home a bit later, but other than that he liked sleeping early. Jeongin was just plugging in his Wii switch and about to offer Seungmin to play when the knock at the door came.  


With the loud knock at the door, there came an even louder yelling of "Minnie, save us!" Seungmin rolled his eyes and stood up to answer the door. Before he did, he looked at Jeongin and said "brace yourself" his voice serious but his eyes fond. Jeongin didn't even have time to ask him what he meant before the door was opened and what felt like a whirlwind came bursting into the room. It was 2 boys one just a bit shorter than Jeongin with silky platinum hair and freckles, his cheeks flushed and a look of pure joy spread across his face. Clutching his hand was an even shorter black haired male, whose undercut and eyebrow with a slit didn’t quite match his concerned but trying to hold back laughter expression. The dark-haired boy was very quick to shut the door behind him and lock it before collapsing against it with a dramatic, “phew, barely made it.” Jeongin looked at Seungmin feeling more than slightly overwhelmed- and it didn’t calm him at all when he saw Seungmin looking at the 2 boys with an exasperated look. “Term only started 2 hours ago, what did you 2 idiots get up to in that short a time.” The blond-haired boy feigned an insulted look, one hand against his chest, and between pants said, “Nothing too major Minnie. Why would you think that?” Seungmin raised one eyebrow obviously not impressed or believing a word the blond said. The blond quickly changed the topic asking Seungmin about his courses this term, and the boy still leaning against the door pipped up complaining about how his poetry and short verse professor had already emailed him an assignment (“Class hasn’t even fucking started yet, Channie said this prof was easy!” “Chan isn’t alive unless he has 5 assignments to do, you know that you idiot” “Love you too Seungmin”.)  


Jeongin wondered if he should maybe leave the room as he was beginning to feel very awkward standing with his switch in his hands, but the movement made when he went to put it down alerted the 2 visitors to his presence for the first time since they had entered the room. “Oh, you must be Minnies roommate! We were wondering who was going to replace Chan Hyung. What’s your name?” “I’m Jeongin, nice to meet you- Hyung?” The blond-haired boy smiled, “I’m Felix, 2000, and this is Changbin, my boyfriend.” The dark-haired boy now dubbed Changbin nodded from the floor, “Sup?” “Don’t go trying to act all cool, you’ll scare the child!” Seungmin said, bringing a flush to Changbins cheeks but causing Jeongin to laugh. He stopped when he noticed everyone looking at him, “what?” he said nervously when Felix leapt towards him. “You are just the cutest thing” he all but yelled squishing his cheeks within an inch of their life, and pulling Jeongin into a tight hug, “Can we adopt him Changbin?” His boyfriend laughed nervously (clearly hoping this was just a joke, and for the sake of Jeongins organs he hoped it was as well), “baby we couldn’t even keep a plant alive. I think adopting the legal adult will have to wait for a while.” Felix pouted but loosened his grip on his new youngest friend, Jeongin took the opportunity and darted to freedom. Felix waved his arms clearly in need of someone to cuddle, a role which his boyfriend almost threw himself across the room to fill. Jeongin stared to the two boys cuddling on his bed, before looking at Seungmin, “Are they always this-” “Intense? Overbearing? Loud? Stupid? Unaware of how to act in other people’s rooms?” ''-in love” Jeongin cut in, “Oh-yes” Seungmin confirmed. 

Jeongin was surprised at how quickly Felix and Changbin made him feel welcome. The couple clearly wasn’t planning on leaving anytime soon and every now and then Jeongin would see one of them decline a call on their phone, but he didn’t give it any mind. Felix set about playing switch games with him right away, while Changbin did his best to annoy them when he wasn’t trading insults with Seungmin. Jeongin quickly learnt that Felix was Australian but was studying game design in Korea, with a minor in music composition, and Changbin was majoring in music technology, and interning at a small music label. About half an hour since the boys had arrived Seungmins phone started buzzing and he answered it with a casual, “Hey jinnie, what’s up?” Jeongin felt Felix freeze up next to him, “Seungmin don’t-” “Sorry jin what did you just say? Felix and Changbin yeah they’re-” Seungmin was cut off by Changbin tackling him to the floor and wrestling the phone from his hands. Changbin all but threw the phone at Felix who let out a hurried, “nope haven’t seen them” in what Jeongin supposed was a decent Seungmin impression into the phone and hung up. “Get off me! Why the hell did you two idiots do that?” Seungmin yelled from underneath Changbin. Felix blatantly ignoring his struggling friend, looked at Changbin seriously, “Do you think he knows we’re here?” “I don’t know, the pause wasn’t too long but then again you never know with them.” “Shit” said Felix, standing up, “Back to life on the run then my love.” “What did you do!” asked Seungmin again, finally free as Changbin stood up and made his way towards the door, while Felix said dramatically, “It’s better for all of us if you don’t know Minnie. We wouldn’t want you getting hurt.” Seungmin rolled his eyes, “Cut the bull and just tell me what-” He was then cut off again for the second time that day by a loud banging at the door and even louder yelling. “Felix, Changbin we know you're here you fuckers! You better open the door right now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New game, take a shot every time one of my characters say "oh". Hope you guys liked this chapter, and have a great day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first story on a03, been obsessed with hyunsung recently but saddened by the lack of new stories so why not try my own? Hope you guys like it. Also idk Dori or Kkami's genders so yeah.


End file.
